


tongue-tied

by domesticatedantelope (Vault_of_Glass)



Series: power couple [2]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, tending a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/domesticatedantelope
Summary: The one where Colt takes Mercy home. The one where he makes her forget.





	tongue-tied

Mercy stares down at Colt’s hands cradled in her lap, mapping the battered hills and valleys of his knuckles. Before Logan, before the crew, she’d never even seen a fistfight - and now for the second time, she finds herself tending to bloodied hands, tearing an alcoholic swab open with her teeth.

Colt barely flinches when she dips the pad between his knuckles, watching her work in silence. There’s only the muted sound of their breathing as she cleans the last of his split knuckles with the lightest touch that she can summon, the swab stained red with blood between her fingers.

She pulls a length of bandaging from the first aid kit spread open between them and tugs Colt’s hand gingerly to the center of her lap.

“You’re getting pretty good at this.”

She flushes, glancing up to meet his gaze. “A silver lining,” she says, and tucks the tail end of the bandage neatly into place, her thumb rolling a soothing circle into the palm of his hand before she reaches for the other. “To hanging out with car thieves.”

A smirk tilts the corner of his mouth. “At least there’s one.”

She remembers the enamored way he kisses her, and thinks that she could probably name a few more.

“You don’t need to patch me up,” Colt tells her evenly, pulling her from her thoughts. “They’ll heal fine on their own.”

Mercy bends to press her lips to the fresh bandages around his hand. “But they don’t have to.”

Colt studies her with a crease between his brows, the lightest shade of pink dusting his cheeks. His palm slides in to cup her face, thumb soft along the line of her jaw, tilting her head up toward him as he leans closer. His eyes flicker down to her mouth, warm with longing, but he waits for her to close the distance.

Slowly, gently, she sets her lips against the split at the end of his mouth before kissing him fully, falling into his hands when he pulls her against his chest. In their urgency, they knock the first aid kit from the couch, and neither bother looking back to watch it scatter.

Colt touches her like she is something precious, like she is porcelain between his hands, but his mouth is far from gentle. He nips with teeth and licks into her mouth with all the ardor of a starving man, and her eyes still ache from tears, her blood still hot and livid in her veins, but Colt is  _here_ , throwing himself into her arms and clumsy heart, and there is no mistaking the voracity with which he kisses her for anything but real.

Mercy can taste the iron salt of blood still on his tongue. Kissing her must hurt him, but he doesn’t let it slow him down, pressing her back into the couch and deepening the kiss with a hoarse moan.

“ _Mercy_.” He ducks his head and begs the name against her throat, grazing his teeth down the soft hollow where her pulse pounds. His mouth conquers a greedy path over her collarbone, seeking the dip between her breasts. She will be nothing more than blush and bruises by the time he’s finished with her, and she wants to feel it happen. “Mercy -  _fuck_. You gotta tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

The endearment fills her with a rolling heat; he’s never called her that without the bite of condescension in his voice, and right now, breathless, pleading it against her skin - she feels that she could ask him for the sun, and he would find a way to steal it from the sky.

Mercy swallows thickly, grasping blindly for the proper words when Colt is doing everything he can to scatter them. “I don’t…” Her cheeks blaze hot at the sensation of his palm rising the sliver of bare skin above her hips. “I… I haven’t…”

“I know.” He cups a hand gently around her jaw, leading her gaze up to his own, tracing his thumb over her blushing cheekbone. “It’s okay.” He soothes her with another languid, teasing kiss, sucking her lip between his teeth until she’s breathless in his arms and desperate to feel more of him. “I want what you want,” he promises, and pins her with a searing, hungry look, his pupils wide and black against dark iris. “ _So tell me_ , Mercy. Anything. I’ll give it to you.”

She’s thought of this - of him - so many times, dreamed and daydreamed about his hands, his wicked mouth, how he would take her, make her scream; but she can’t bring herself to force those phantom pleasures into words.

“Make me forget,” she says instead, and leans into his hold, trusting his touch. “Make me feel better.”

Devotion hardens in Colt’s eyes, and then he’s kissing her with renewed passion, hauling her up against his chest as if she weighs nothing at all. “Oh, I  _promise_ you’ll forget,” he pants, dark with intent, and Mercy whines under his mouth, clinging to the shifting muscles in his shoulders as he carries her through the apartment.

She locks her arms around his neck, her eyes drawn to the tempting stretch of olive skin that spans his throat. She licks her teeth and tests her lips against his jaw, parting to flick her tongue and then tease lower, charting a trail of sucking kisses down his neck. She feels his muscles tense beneath her lips and hears a ragged groan as he sways out of step.

“ _Christ_ …” Colt lifts her higher in his arms, growling against her skin. “You’re askin’ for trouble, Mercy.” He nips roughly at the bend between her neck and shoulder, the pleasure-pain drawing a blissful shiver up her backbone. He shoulders past the bedroom door, and then the whole world tilts around her when he tips them both across his bed, where they fall together in a heap of tangled limbs.

The sheets are cool against her skin, but Colt is  _warm_ , his body heat and weight pinning her down so perfectly while he adores the soft skin of her shoulders with his teeth and tongue. She feels rough fingertips tracing her spine, slipping beneath the hooks of her bra.

“Colt…  _please_.” Maybe it should embarrass her, but nothing’s ever felt so right as Colt between her thighs, and she would watch the world collapse around them both before she let him go.

“Begging me already?” A crooked smile curls across his face. His fingers weave into the dark mass of her hair, tilting her head back to expose the column of her neck for further exploration. “I’m just getting started.” He is meticulous as he undresses her, christening each inch of skin he bares with avid kisses, as if he is determined to learn every single line of her by heart.

Mercy is not so patient. She shoves his jacket back over his shoulders, tugging at his shirt until he finally relents and yanks it above his head.

“Eager,” Colt teases, watching her with lidded eyes as she admires the lean muscles of his chest. Slowly, he lets his gaze roam her bare skin, savoring the sight of her sprawled out across his bed. His throat bobs when he swallows, groaning into his teeth. “ _Mercy_. You don’t know how good you look.”

Her cheeks flare with heat. Under that hungry look of his, she feels abruptly bashful, open and exposed like she has never been before. “Am I everything you imagined?”

He flashes her an easy smile, reassuring. “You’re  _better_.” He circles his thumb over a blue-red bite mark at the base of her neck, then ducks his head to soothe it over with a gentle press of lips. She skims her nails through his hair, unable to suppress another moan as his mouth trails the tender valley between her breasts.

“Ah-!” Mercy barely locks a whine behind her teeth, thighs clenching in around him.

With a glance up through his lashes at the eager desperation on her face, Colt drags his mouth over the dusky peak of a nipple, rolling a lazy circle with his tongue. The soft curl of his tongue sends beats of pleasure sinking down between her thighs, where her body throbs with need like a second pulse. She doesn’t expect her reaction, the sudden seize in her muscles, fingers twisting into fistfuls of his hair. A startled groan rises his throat, the stiff weight of his cock twitching between them, and she’s struggling to shape the words of an apology when he rounds his mouth over her skin and sucks in earnest.

“Oh  _god_ … Colt, that’s…” She cuts herself off with a whimper, squirming under his hands as he releases the swell of her breast, shifting to devote the same urgent attention to the other. His palm leads a teasing path down her stomach, pausing at the lacey hem of her underwear. She feels the question in his touch as his fingers hover barely-there shapes above her panties.

Mercy arches up into his hand, tugging at his hair between her fingers. “Colt, please! I can’t take any more teasing.”

With a breathless smile, he nudges the cotton down her hips until her thighs spill open before him. She grapples with the brief instinct to hide, but when his eyes find the wet heat between her thighs, something like pain flickers across his face, a hunger so deep it hurts.

“Fuck.” Colt huffs a winded laugh, burying his face against her leg to bite at the soft skin there. “You are so  _perfect_.” He trails a series of rough kisses up her thigh, and when his fingertips trace lightly down the slick folds of her sex, her body jerks beneath him at the flare of pleasure that rips through her.

“Ohhh my  _god_ , you’re wet.” He draws his thumb over the swollen bead of her clit and watches her from under heavy lids as she squirms in response. He sweeps her thighs into his hands and yanks her closer, parts her legs around his shoulders and flashes one last wicked smirk before finally,  _finally_ , he sets his mouth between her thighs.

She feels his lips first, the delicious rasp of stubble on her skin, then his tongue working slow spirals, and everything else falls away, the world and all her worries narrowed down into the torturous sensation of his mouth between her legs. In that breathtaking moment, she forgets everything else, forgets her name and how to speak and all the heartbreak of her afternoon, and there is only blissful nothingness.

Mercy makes a sound she’s never made before, somewhere between a moan and broken sob, her words unraveling into a strangled mess of syllables that vaguely shape his name. She presses the back of her hand over her mouth to stifle the rise in her voice until Colt reaches up to gently nudge her wrist aside.

For a few frantic heartbeats, they lock eyes, and a smirk tilts the end of his mouth. “I want to hear you,” he says, rough with want.

A shiver grips her spine in greedy fingers. She twists her hands around the sheets instead, clinging for something, anything to ground her as he sucks her clit between his lips, and the hot pull of his mouth sends licks of rapture clawing through her tender nerves, so good, so sharp, so  _much_ and not enough all at the same time. Her toes curl where he’s thrown her legs over his shoulders, thighs trembling against his hands. Past the blinding waves of pleasure, she can feel his fingers hunting up beneath his mouth, finding the dip between her folds and pushing in to the first knuckle.

_Fuck-!_

Her mouth falls open, and a wild moan lifts from her lungs, her hips rolling to take more of him. “Colt! Oh god,  _Colt_ , please,  _please_ …”

Groaning, he obliges, teasing her with slow rolls of his tongue as he fucks his fingers deeper, finding a span of nerves that triggers seismic shudders up her spine. His fingers feel so long inside of her, so beautifully thick, filling her where she has only ever felt like empty spaces, and she’s still reeling from the first twinge of ecstasy when her hips start rocking to meet his touch.

“That’s it, Mercy.” Colt nuzzles his face against her thigh, crooking his fingertips until her head falls back with a sobbing wail. She wants to see his face, to watch him watching her, to see his mouth between her legs, but her eyes roll back with every curl of pleasure that breaks over her. With her knees locked behind his shoulders, she drops a hand into the soft mess of his hair, seeking an anchor.

She has no point of reference, but -

Colt is absurdly good at this.

Mercy would laugh if she had any breath left in her lungs. She’s not sure why - she’s not quite sure of anything anymore, only the tight, sweet pressure twisting somewhere deep inside of her, glimpses of something solid at her fingertips, just barely out of reach. “Colt -” She doesn’t know how to express, can’t focus when she’s teetering, about to fall, but she needs, _she needs_  -

Somehow he understands ( _he always does_ ) and surges greedily against her, sucking, shaping circles with his tongue, and every touch is liquid fire, _she is going to combust._

His free hand hunts across the sheets until he finds her wrist, slipping their fingers tight together, and her heart swells with affection when his thumb strokes soft over the back of her hand. He squeezes once, his mouth too full to speak, but it feels like  _I’m here_ , like  _I won’t let you go_. She vaguely registers the sting of blissful tears along her lashes before every sensation strings together in this perfect harmony and -

Mercy falls apart.

She screams and clings to Colt’s hand like a lifeline as the rush consumes her. She grinds into his mouth, chasing that firebrand of bliss as his fingers fuck her through it, her shaking thighs wound tight around his head. Her thoughts fade out into the black behind her eyelids, and she is lost among the darkness as wave after wave of perfect bliss wash over her and leave her gasping, shattered - love-drunk and alive.

It’s everything she wanted.

Colt lifts his head from between her legs with a heavy gasp, grinning as he licks the taste of her from his lips. His cheeks are flushed with effort, dark hair a mess of tangles from her careless hands. He looks pleased, and proud, and still so eager, as if he’s ready to devour her again and again and again.

With shaking fingers, Mercy reaches out to swipe her thumb across his swollen mouth, and she can’t help the fascination in her voice when she finally manages to find it. “Perfect.”

Colt kisses her fingers, her palm, catching her hand to follow the length of her arm until his lips reach hers. Feeling bold and thoroughly undone by the force of her climax, she searches gentle fingers down the contours of his chest. She feels his breath hitch when her nails dip past the waistband of his boxers.

“Mercy…” He nudges his mouth at her jaw, his muscles tense beneath the skin. Conflict wages in the features of his face.

With a tipsy smile, Mercy flicks the button of his jeans. “I want to touch you.”

Colt runs his tongue along his teeth, flashing her a wolfish grin. “Promised you anything, didn’t I?”

She fumbles with his jeans, shoving them impatiently down his thighs. Colt lets her press him down onto his back, reaching for her hips when she climbs over him. She can feel him hot and so, so hard against her thigh, twitching as her legs fall open around him.

Mercy curls her fingers curiously down the length of his cock, learning the shape of him, glancing up in delight when Colt stiffens and jerks beneath her. She firms her grip, teasing her thumb under the swollen head, feeling him throb into her touch. Her head spins at the size of him; just his  _fingers_ felt so thick, but the thought of sinking herself down around him sends her stomach into tangled knots of nerves and anticipation.

The muscles in his stomach tense with every shift of her hand, his gaze racing transfixed between her mouth, her breasts, her fingers wrapped around his cock and back again. When she licks her lips and sinks between his legs, parting to take his cock over her tongue, he grinds out a curse and watches with wide eyes as her mouth dips slowly around him.

“Oh, fuck, Mercy-!” Colt’s head falls back with a strangled moan, his fists clutching the sheets until his knuckles pale. She feels his hips flexing under her hands, straining against the urge to move, and she soothes him with a soft hum in the back of her throat, rolling her tongue around the head of his cock and bobbing slowly deeper.

He threads his fingers gingerly through her hair, mouth slack in fascination. A shudder trembles through him when she rounds her lips and sucks, his voice crushed down into a frantic whine. “Shit, Mercy, that’s -  _fuuuuuuck_.”

Encouraged, Mercy pulls away to drag her mouth down the side of his cock, slicking her fist into a lazy rhythm that has him fucking desperately into her grip. His chest heaves rapidly for breath, long fingers locked into the sheets when she dots kisses down his ribs, laving his stomach with attention while her hand twists lovingly around him.

“Mercy.” He wets his lips, stifles a moan into his teeth. “That’s  _so good_ , sweetheart.” His hips nudge up and up, wordlessly urging her for more.

She pins him by the thigh with her free hand, setting her mouth against the thick head of his cock and sucking softly as she pumps him in her fist. She takes him deep over her tongue, then deeper, feeling him against the back of her throat, and she holds him there until her lungs ache and wet tears stream down her cheeks.

Colt is a shaking mess when she pulls free, pleading her name in whispered prayers that warm her racing heart. “ _God_ , Mercy,  _please_ , I’m dying for you.  _Please_.”

Mercy holds his gaze as she parts her lips around his cock once more. And when he bucks his hips against her, she only holds tighter, sucks deeper, watches the ecstasy ripple across his face until finally he seizes up and comes across her tongue. A frenzied groan rolls up from deep within his chest, and his hips thrust hard under her hands, thighs clenching as she swallows him down.

In one long sigh, the tension all seems to drain from Colt’s muscles. Panting for breath, he tips her head closer to kiss the wet curve of her mouth, his lips unmistakably soft in the fall back down.

“Perfect,” he echoes with a crooked grin. He brushes a kiss across her knuckles, amusement glinting in the deep brown of his eyes. “Did I make you forget?”

“A few times,” she assures him, cheeks burning up into another blush. “Honestly, it’s gonna be hard to remember anything else for a while.”

Colt laughs, still breathless, and his smile is more carefree than she’s ever seen. “Good. I wouldn’t mind being the only thing on your mind.” His thumb strokes the curve of her cheekbone, that same light, careful touch, like he fears he will break her. “You’re the only thing that’s ever on mine.”

Mercy curls into the crook of his arm as his breathing starts to wind back down, and every beat of his heart feels like its own silver lining. 


End file.
